


Ballroom Dancing Lessons

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Emison [5]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: Emily has been working on a surprise for Alison and their upcoming nuptials.





	Ballroom Dancing Lessons

Alison had no idea of where Emily was leading her, but the bright smile she wore lead Alison to believe she was in for some fun or at least an eventful evening. She knew it wouldn’t likely be anything too intense with their wedding only a few weeks out, with the number of bags Emily carried over her shoulder, in the hand not holding Alison’s. It was adorable to see how bright and excited Emily was. She found it contagious and quickly grew excited. Alison slowed to a stop at Emily’s side when they entered the little store-front.

“What… what is this place?” Alison asked as Emily waltzed up to the desk and gave them the last name of DiLaurentis. Emily shot her a brilliant smile, accepted the key-ring and brought Alison back to a changing room; handing her one of the garment bags she had brought.

“I’ve been working on a little something for you, for us and for the wedding. It’ll be fun, I promise and a nice time out for us while Aria keeps the girls.” Emily offered, taking off her clothes and putting a long dress on. Alison found another, similar dress in her own garment bag from her own side of the closet.

Alison pulled the zipper up on the back of Emily’s dress and pulled the scrunchie hair-tie out of the long black hair, letting it swing across her back. Emily did the same for her fiancee, bending down to kiss the pulse point where shoulder met throat. “It’ll be fun, I promise. I’ve been practicing a lot whenever I can find spare moments. It’ll be better with my actual partner, though.”

Emily led Alison down the hall again and into a mirrored room, a wooden barre set up against one side. An older woman in a black leotard and sheer skirt stood at it in what Alison distantly recognized as a ballet position from when she was a little girl taking classes. “Ah, you’ve arrived! You brought the wife-to-be this time. Alison, right?” she stood up straighter and went to shake both of their hands. “I’m Ms.Lydia.”

“That’s… that’s right. It’s nice to meet you. I’m sorry, but I-I don’t know what’s going on.” Alison after shaking a strong and surprisingly well-calloused palm. “Emily didn’t tell me what we were here for and… I didn’t expect ballet.”

“Oh, we’re not going to be doing ballet. I’m an instructor of all kinds of dance. Your wife and I have been working on some basic ballroom dances. She says you have some previous experience, so she wanted to play catch-up before bringing you in.” Ms.Lydia smiled sweetly. “It’s really sweet and I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.”

“You’re too adorable, I swear.” Alison turned to face Emily, away from the dance teacher. She kissed Emily chastely since they weren’t alone. “Alright, babe. Show me what you’ve got.” Alison passed Emily to Ms. Lydia with a flourish.

Emily blushed as she began. She had always imagined this moment since beginning the lessons. She pretended Lydia was Alison to the best of her ability every time they practiced. Emily pulled Lydia close, closer than she was strictly comfortable with, but how she would’ve actually danced with Alison. The music started and she moved instinctively; muscle memory kicking in as she began to lead the other woman around the room.

It was a simple waltz they had been working on, with very repetitive steps. She really wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. The pair swept into a sudden halt and Emily was completely out of breath. She sent Alison a furtive glance, looking for approval.

The blonde woman clapped happily, amazed at how much work Emily had clearly put into this. Her heart felt warmed by Emily having done all of this for her. Her future wife had always moved very well. Alison wasn’t sure why Emily thought she needed the extra practice. She applauded enthusiastically as an audience of one, enjoying the blush on Emily's face getting deeper.

The taller, dark woman gave Alison a half-bow and a soft smile, one hand extended as an offer. “May I have this dance?” Emily asked. Alison accepted, allowing Emily to arrange her hands where they needed to be, under Ms.Lydia’s careful eye.

The music started and Alison struggled to allow Emily to lead her at first before giving in since Emily actually knew the steps. The heavy gaze the other woman gave her could have been an emotion or focus on not fucking up her steps. Alison gave in and let the music take her away. She got lost in Emily’s dark, soulful eyes. With Emily, it was easy, especially when she did sweet things like this.

“God, I can’t wait to marry you.” Alison said softly into Emily’s shoulder. She’d already begun re-training her students to call her ‘Mrs.’ again. It was hard after having untrained them the first time around. She loved them dearly but they reminded her of herself and her friends at that age. They were super clever, but not exactly street smart in equal amounts.

“I know. I can’t wait to marry you either… and call you my wife for the rest of our lives.” Emily’s feet kept leading them around the dance-floor even as she leaned in and kissed her wife-to-be, forgetting about the dance teacher in the corner of the room.


End file.
